1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to bio-detection device, and more particularly to a cabinet which is capable of guiding light.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current field of biotechnology, fluorescence detection is a relative simple and most widely used method for detecting specific molecules in biological samples. In this method, particular fluorescent dyes such as Ethidium Bromide, SYPRO RUBY, and SYBR Green I are incorporated into biological samples. These fluorescent dyes can be excited by light of certain wavelengths to release visible light due to the effect of fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET). Therefore, researchers are able to perform certain naked eye observations in this way.
Ethidium Bromide is commonly used in early fluorescence detection, and this kind of fluorescent dyes has to be excited by ultraviolet rays in a dark room. Such experimental environment is harmful to researchers in the long term. Recent fluorescence detection typically takes SYPRO RUBY and SYBR Green I as fluorescent dyes, which can be excited by blue light in a normal laboratory. Researchers usually use blue light emitting diodes (LEDs) to provide the required blue light, and biological samples are placed on a dark background to make higher contrast for clearer observation.
However, the light released by fluorescent dyes is quite weak relative to the ambient light in a laboratory. One of the methods of increasing the intensity of the released light is to deploy more LEDs. In fact, such method only increases the area exposed under light, and is not really that helpful at enhancing the light intensity accepted by biological samples. Besides, a cabinet with more LEDs is clearly larger and heavier, and has higher cost.